7 days of summer vacation
by vildtiger
Summary: A blond boy finds himself in the exact seven days of the summer vacation as Roxas. though there are differences and soon the boy find out he has to discover who he are and the black haired girl who s name he can t remember.
1. 1st Day

"**A scattered dream that´s like far-off memories.  
A far-off memories that´s like scattered dream"  
****  
"I want to line the pieces up.  
********Yours and mine"**

_A portal opened, and out from it stepped a hooded figure out. The place he stood in was dark and cold. But it was also calm to be here, this was the roads end and this place leaded to… he wouldn´t probably never know. Not far away from him sat a lonely person; also hooded on a rock nearby. He turned his heads toward the new arrival and said with a deep calmly voice "You have arrived"_

The new arrived walked towards him as the one who sat on the stone turned his hidden face to the younger one, saying "I´ve been to see him... He looks a lot like you"

"_Who are you?"_

"_I´m what´s left. Or…"he stopped and the hidden eyes under the hood returned back to the water "Maybe I´m all there ever was."_

"_I meant your name" _

_The hooded voice went slightly darker as he replied the younger one "My name is no of important."  
He turned back to the other one as he asked now with voice in wonder "What about you? Do you remember your true name?"_

"_My true name… is…"_

1st Day

A boy woke up from the dream; he groaned and slowly sat up in his bed. The boy had spiked blond hair, blue eyes and was skinny in building. The clothes consisted of a jacket with white on the right and black on the left, it had a red collar under underneath the jacket; a grey west. The pants is a little ballooned in shape, they is different colors of grey.  
The boy rubbed his forehead, the dream still sat in his head and it was still very confused, there was something missing. Something should have happen, the dream should have been longer and he should have seen more than the dark places. He just couldn´t remember what else he should have dreamt about, he wasn´t sure there was more…  
The young boy heard the clock tower and with a smile, he opened up the window. The dream faded as mist fade from the uprising sun as the boy relaxed watched the city slowly waking up from a night sleep.

Few hours later ran the boy through the City´s Street and towards a place he knew his friends were. He reached the place but stopped when he suddenly remembered:

_He walked inside the usual spot, seeing the gang talk about something. He yawned to them "Man, I couldn´t sleep tonight."  
They seem not to hear him, for they kept talking like he wasn´t there. He asked and took his out to touch one of his friends should but the hand went right trough, which was the biggest shook he ever got; he didn´t exist for them anymore… _

He shook the memory away "No, it was just a dream; of course they will see me." He walked inside the spot where the gang stood like the memory and talked. He hesitated; afraid the glimpse he got would be real again.  
The girl turned around and saw him, she smiled "Oh hi again"  
The two other boys turned to him as well, and their leader asked "Where have you been all this time?"

The boy was happy they could see him, the glimpse was just a nightmare; now a forgotten one. "What do you mean?" he asked the leader.

The gang looked at each other with weird looks in their eyes, like they thought he was returned from the death. The girl turned back to him, saying "Well, you been gone quite a while now, we thought you had forgotten us"

"Me forget? Sheesh! No way!" laughed the boy. He stopped as the leader gave him that _'prove it'_ look king of look  
"Hayner, Pence, Olette you´re my friends, right?"

Hayner smiled and nodded while he hit himself on the chest "Sure thing!"  
Olette and Pence agreed nodded, but Olette asked "Maybe it´s just me, but I can´t remember your name"

"It´s Roxas" replied the boy smiling, deep inside of him the name he said to them just sounded… wrong. Was it really his name?

"_Do you remember your true name?"_

That man in the dream. What did he mean?

xXx

Roxas and the gang sat down in their hangout place. Hayner and Pence began discuss something there seems most important to Hayner while Pence just tried to follow his determents friend. Olette sat in the sofa and listen without really saying anything, she turned her eyes to Roxas who sat not long away but was deep in his own thoughts, mostly of the dream he had and why he keep get a feeling at something was wrong.

"Man, doesn´t that tick you off? " Hayner asked his friends.

Pence nodded "Yeah that´s just wrong"

"Seifer´s gone too far this time" joined Olette now

Hayner turned with an asking hand-move to Roxas there haven´t really listen. When he felt the eyes, Roxas turned his head up and nodded quickly in unsure agreement. Hayner nodded back and jumped down from his seat, he began walk around in the room "I mean, it´s true me and Seifer has a score to settle from the last tournament and our match ended in a draw, can´t really blame him for thinking he won. That´s doesn't really bugs me"

Roxas face slowly felt into a frown from what Hayner told this wasn´t right. Wasn´t it supposes to be about- maybe not?

"What REALY bugs me, that´s he´s going around town telling everybody that I lost to him and they believes him!" He turned to his friends now really looking angry "Have you ever been this ticked off before in your life? For I haven´t!" He slapped his fits together as he asked more himself than his friends "Now what to do?"

Olette tried to come with some encourage words but she couldn´t find any, she turned to Roxas there got an idea. He was still a bit confused how the events have change to some he thought he knew to something completely new "Well, um…" However he suggested his idea to Hayner "You could always ask for a rematch, which would settle things"

"Hey, that actually not bad idea!" said Pence happy, Olette thought the same and suggested they fast as possible went out after Seifer for getting the little mistake settle once and for all.  
Roxas gave a single nod to Hayner as an encouraged and the team ran out, Roxas followed but stopped suddenly when he once again got a feeling something should had happen but again… nothing did. As he stood thinking Roxas twisted of the pain followed by a memory.

_Darkness and a voice he knew said "His heart is returning. Doubtless he will awaken very soon"  
the darkness slowly faded and inside the abyss stood a boy, surrounded by pure light. The boy turned slowly to him- "Remember who you are…"_

Roxas openedhis eyes in shock over what he had seen, he felt he knew the voice but the person in light was pretty new.

Olette came back after him "Roxas, c´mon"

He nodded and followed the brown haired girl towards the sandlot, where Seifer was known to be. Apparently thought the older boy at that was HIS gangs' hangout spot and everyone who steps in the area should listen to him. Most did, but Roxas knew Hayner and the gang was known not to do what Seifer ask for, really ticking Seifer off.

At the sandlot the gang walked towards Seifer "Friends" there stood talking, the smallest and weakest: Vivi saw them first and jumped startled back as a warning to the two others. They turned around and female said calm "Get lost"  
"This is Seifer place y´know!" The big muscle boy named Rai exclaimed

Hayner took a step towards them as an insult "Oh yeah?" he asked them, he seems ready to attack them every minute but lucky; it wasn´t them he was after.

"Nice combat there Blondie" spat Seifers voice from the Marked Street, Hayner turned to him with a furies "What did you say?"

Roxas felt the anger from his friend and was ready to grab him if Hayner decide to attack the older boy. They came here to battle in Struggle, not to starting a street fight.

Seifer placed himself right in front of Hayners gang and looked at them like they were some bugs he needed to stomp on. "Why don´t you get lost before I beat you lamers again"

"You were the one who lost Seifer!" shouted Hayner and jumped after Seifer but was stopped by Roxas who in last second sat a hand in front of his friend. Seifer eyes now for first time met Roxas glaring blue eyes.

The older boy snorted "Humph, and what about you? Do I have show your place too?"

Roxas stayed silent but kept glaring at him, his eyes flinched to the girl as she said "Replay"  
Seifer laughed loud "Now you´re talking!" he turned in battle stage back to the other gang with Fuu and Rai backing him up. Roxas and Hayner went in battle stage too.

"I guess if you get on your knees and beg, MAYBE I´ll let you pass" spat Seifer to them.

Roxas straightened and went to them, he glared at them before he bowed and Seifer, Fuu and Rai laughed in thoughts he beg. What they didn´t know at Roxas had seen a weapon near them, so quickly he leaped to the weapon and stood now in battle stage in front of Seifer who looked a bit surprised.

The older boy sneered "Fine, if that´s what you want" he took his own weapon and the fight was on.  
Seifer attacked in a jump but he never even scratched Roxas because of the younger's speed, but the fast leap seems to also surprise Roxas, he tripled and almost felt on the ground. The blond got hold on the ground again.  
_"What was that? How did I get away so fast?" _thought Roxas confused, he jerked away from Seifer again and after few other dodging he realized at this wasn´t like the déjà-vu dream. Roxas was faster and lighter in this reality but also a bit weaker he saw as he got a hit in on Seifer.  
Seifer pointed his struggle weapon against Roxas again, saying mocking "Come on, quit playing around and fight!"

"_Something is wrong with me. But I can´t think of that now!" _

Roxas attacked for real now, ignoring the feeling he didn´t move around like he should do. Either way, Roxas defeated Seifer there bent on his knees with a low "hm" his comrade was quickly around him.

"Seifer´s not feeling so hot y´know!" exclaimed Rai and Fuu said calmly "Tournament decides"

Roxas nodded slowly, he turned back to his friends there cheered over his victory but Roxas didn´t really listen, there was a lot on his mind.

xXx

"Roxas, yo Roxas snap out of it!"

"Huh?" Roxas turned to Hayner, slightly confused over why his friend shouted at him and why his battle style had changes so much.

Hayner sighted out loud "I won´t even bother asking where the brain of yours were." His smile turned friendlier and Hayner gave Roxas an ice cream bar "Here, see it as reward of teaching Seifer a lesson"

Roxas took the ice cream with a thanks, he unpacked it and ate it with his friends. As they ate, none of them really said a word; not until Pence was done and he took a camera up "Smile everyone!"

Hayner looked over to Roxas, with a sight "He´s taking picture the most stupid times, I knew we shouldn´t had brought it" From that comment Pence scowled at him but it ended up he got a nice photo of all four of them eating ice cream.

Olette smiled "Bet it will be a really nice photo"

"Me too!" laughed Pence but he stopped when a blue creature snapped the camera out from his hands. The creature stopped few seconds, stared at them with its red eyes and the camera in its mouth in some kind of mocking way.

Pence chased after it "Hey! Get it back!" Hayner, Olette and Roxas followed him.

The little creature ran the other way and before they knew; it was gone into thin air. Hayner suggested they should split up to make the searching easier, the others agreed and they ran to different places of the town. Roxas took the marked street. He stopped near the accessory shop he saw the creature sitting on the shops roof and biting the camera like it was a toy.  
"Hey stop that!" yelled Roxas at the blue creature witch "ears" antenna flinched and it looked at him with its pure red eyes.  
It rose; shaking its body before it again took the camera and ran towards the forest, with Roxas right behind its tail.

The creature leaded him to the old mansion where it stopped as it couldn´t go inside, it turned around and growled at Roxas as he came closer to it "Give me it" he ordered it.

The creature took the camera and rapid shook it, Roxas shouted at it and jumped after it but the creature was faster. It jumped right on his shoulder and landed behind Roxas, it twittering happily over escape from Roxas grasp.

Roxas glared at it, beginning getting the feeling this creature was just playing with him. It acted like a little child even it looked like… "Unversed" Roxas took his hand up to his mouth, surprised over the word there came out from his mouth. He slowly began to remember the monster called Unversed… and their leader.

The creature stopped its laughing and now really looking at him, it recognized the name. It WAS an Unversed, but not the kind he had ever seen before. Roxas knelt down and looked right at it, not hostile like he did towards the others; this one was different, somehow it was smarter and acted like playfully cat instead of a mindless monster. The little Unversed growled low as a warning of getting closer, maybe not so much a playfully cat after all.

"I never seen an Unversed play like you before"

The Unversed stopped growling, it titled its head to him and Roxas most admit; it looked kinda cute that way. He handed his hand to it with a friendly smile "May I have it back?"

The Unversed stared confused at his hand, then to the camera and back to his hand again. After doing that few times it totted to the camera, took it and gave it back to Roxas "Thank you" the blond boy smiled.

The Unversed whistled back as if it said it was happy someone was nice to it.

Roxas laughed at it; however he stopped when the little creature suddenly turned around with a snarl. He turned his eyes towards the woods and saw white creatures, most of them where thin sinuous and had a sign on their forehead. The others looked more like humans, they where grey and had two swords on the left side, the same sign from the others was on this one's sleeves.

The little Unversed growled and slowly backing away from them. It turned to Roxas one single time with a slight nod, Roxas nodded back and stood ready to battle. However these things couldn´t be wounded by fits or the struggle bat he had. The little Unversed didn´t have a change against them either, it was too small and seems to; it rather would leave him than stay and die.  
It got hit by one of the swords carried things and landed right beside Roxas´s feet; he helped it up but got a glare from it like it said the same thing as Seifer said to him not long ago. Roxas removed his hand from it and grumbled "I was only trying to help"

The white creatures attacked and by pure instinct Roxas attacked, suddenly a light surrounded his right hand and the creatures faded as the keyblade struck it down. Roxas looked at the new weapon; he remembered he once wielded a weapon like this, but this one was made to be wielded backhanded. He almost turned it around to wield it with two hands. But he never did because memories flow into his mind and made him remember his real way to fight. None of it made any sense to him, only to his heart and body, like a dream he fought them and when he defeated them all he remembered their names: Nobodies.

Roxas dismissed his keyblade and turned to the small Unversed. It was gone.  
In its place stood a larger Unversed with a Samurai in its mouth full of long sharp teeth. Roxas called his keyblade again as this monster dropped the fading Nobody as it turned its eyes to him, between its eyes was the mark of the Unversed. Long both the Unversed and Roxas starred at each other, suddenly; light surrounded the creature and it its place stood the little one. Roxas gaped of what he just had witness, the Unversed twittered at him before it ran.

xXx

"I got your camera"

"Thanks Roxas!" thanked Pence back at the usual spot as Roxas gave the slightly chewed camera back to its rightful owner.

Hayner looked at the camera before he asked "Where do all those marks come from? Did it eat it or something?"

Roxas laughing sat his hands behind his head "Yeah, it thought the camera was a toy, wasn´t easy to get"

"Anyway, I´m just glad it back" said Pence and took another picture. The day was almost over so the gang decided to heard back home and so did Roxas. He walked back to his house but stopped as he thought he saw a far too familiar person walk past him, a female. He turned quickly around but no one was there, was it really her?  
The one there died from his hand in order to get someone memories back and save his life as well? Was she really… alive?


	2. 2nd Day

2nd Day

"_Pitiful Heartless, mindlessly collecting hearts"_

He stood surrounded by dark humanoid creatures with yellow eyes, he couldn´t beat them so he cried to his master "Please master, I´m not strong enough!"

"The rage of the keyblade released those hearts"

He called his keyblade for Marluxia who looked at the blade with such a greed, but back then he didn´t understand the word. "…a chosen wielder of the keyblade among our ranks" 

"_They gather in Darkness, masterless and free…"_

_He defeated the one Heartless after another, never asking why he should._

"_Until they weave together to make Kingdom Hearts"_

_Even in his frozen state he too saw the giant Heart arrived up in the heavens. That was Kingdom…_

"_And when that times comes we can truly finally exits" _

_He glared at the man who just interrupted his and Naminés conversation "Even if it doesn´t, I wanna know. I have the right to know"_

"_A Nobody doesn´t have the right to know!"_

_A Nobody… that´s what he is… but still. _

_He cried in pain as memories of a dark past arrived, he saw- he felt his heart being split and a dark creature from his heart was created._

Roxas jumped and woke from the dreams, rather nightmares. He gasped for air and clenched his hand to his chest; the heart was still there and not ripped apart. He sighted relieved "Just a dream"

Later he walked down to the usual spot to meet his friends, now more wondering if he still could call the keyblade as he could in the Organization. Roxas tried call the keyblade but it wouldn´t come so he decided to let it slip and headed into the usual spot where the others where.

Up on one of the buildings knelt a woman with long raven black hair and brown eyes, this woman was around the 20 in age, she had a bottle green shirt with loosen sleeves, dark brown pants, a belt around the right leg where a small knives sat. Black boots and on hers back was a quiver full of arrows and behind it a very beautiful black bow, on hers right hand; a brown glove while on the left only a brown leader wristband. The black haired woman smirked as she saw the blond boy trying to call what she heard the old geezer called a keyblade. "Seems like I going have some fun today" she muttered still smiling and was probably up to no good.

Meanwhile sat Roxas and his friends and ate ice cream, Pence stopped eating his and asked his friends with wonder "Do you think we´ll always be together like this?"

"I sure hope so" replied Olette

Hayner turned slightly perplexed "Huh? Where did that come from?"

Pence smiled "You know. Just thinking out loud"

Roxas turned to them as Hayner replied "Well, I doubt we can be together forever"  
he added more in matter of fact then asking "But isn´t that all growing up´s all about?"

No one of the others said a word so Hayner continued "What´s important isn´t how often we see each other, but how often we think about each other.  
Right?" Hayner at last asked them in a very serious tone

Pence laughed "Get the off a fortune cookie?"

"That´s it, no more ice cream for you!" exclaimed Hayner angry to Pence there just smiled. The leader of the gang sighted dull "Man, today´s turning out to be a drag"

"Maybe because of the yesterday´s picture thief" said Olette but it wasn´t that for the confident Hayner.

"Nuh-uh. You know what it is? We don´t want summer vacation to be over. That´s all!"

Pence shrugged to Olette, while Roxas titled slightly confused his head over what Hayner had said "Then what can we do?" he asked

Hayner smirked as he jumped down from his sit place "We all go to the beach!"

Roxas got a feeling at this won´t end well, the last time he tried go to the beach with… Xion and Axel; it never happed…

Hayner was too busy to talk about the beach to see the sad look on Roxas face "-Blue seas! Blue skies! Let´s just go on the train and GO!" He turned around and ran back to his friend there just stood and watched him "No? Aw, come on!"

Roxas, Pence and Olette had in fact talked about one single but very important thing they didn´t have in the moment, Roxas was the one who said it to the other blond "Maybe you forgot, but we´re broke"

That didn´t knock Hayner´s confident down "Maybe you forgot I´m smart!" by these words he turned on his heels and ran outside, Pence and Olette followed him. Roxas did too but more slowly, wondering what Hayner now have planned to them.

xXx

He found his friend at the Station Heights. They stood and watched a new upset poster; Hayner saw him and waved him to come closer. He smiled as Roxas was close enough to see what the poster was about: the Struggle Tournament. "Just two days to go." He pointed at Roxas asking "You do know how to fight right?"

Roxas nodded "I know the game, why?"

Hayner smiled "Then the two of us have to make the finals! That way no matter who wins, the four of us split the prize!"

Roxas laughed "Okay, you´re on!"

"You two gonna clean up!" smiled Pence and Olette smiled "Go get them!"

Hayner and Roxas made the promise to each other at they would do their best to this Struggle.

After that, they got to earn some munny. Hayner asked what they all had and what they got wasn´t enough to the train. "No matter, we have to earn some! At least 300 munny each!" He ran off "Come to the train station when you´re done!"

Roxas raised an eye brow but shrugged to his friends "Well, let´s earn some munny" they nodded and went each way.

Roxas found some odd job and did his best of what the job required at him. He got a bit extra thanks to his hard work and around few hours later; Roxas had 325 munny. "That´s enough" nodded Roxas and ran back to the station where the others already were.

"Did you get the munny?" Hayner asked. Pence, Olette and Roxas nodded and showed him the munny. They got enough now!

Olette gathered the munny and smiled to them as she had hers homemade wallet behind hers back "Nice work, everyone. Added to what we started with, we now have…" she showed the now heavy wallet "Tada! 5000 munny!"

"Sweet!" exclaimed Hayner as Olette putted the wallet back to hers pocket. They walked inside but no one of them saw the black haired woman, not before it was too late. Roxas and Hayner turned around as they heard Olettes cry and what they saw wasn´t a pretty sight. The woman with the long black hair stood beside the out knocked Olette with the wallet of hard worked munny.

"Hey!" shouted Hayner and ran against her.

The woman smirked and easily; she dough his attack and kicked him down, she laughed evil and ran.

Pence ran to his friends, he asked they´re alright. Olette sat up and nodded as Hayner got on his feet. When Roxas saw his friends were alright, he ran after the mysteries woman; not in mind letting her get away with their munny.

He followed the woman down to the underground, but she was nowhere to see… he tried finding the place she might had gone off, but the pickpocket was gone into thin air and Roxas was force to leave without their munny.

xXx

At the end of the day sat the whole gang and ate ice cream in their usual spot. Roxas was there too but he didn´t eat it because he still felt bad over not get the munny back from that woman.

"It´s melting"

Roxas looked down at his dripping ice cream "Sorry…"

None of them turned to him; Hayner took another bite of his ice cream before he said hard "Cheer up already, it´s not your fault!"

"but…"

Hayner to him with a scowl "Just forget it! We try again tomorrow and earn some more munny if we have to!"

Roxas nodded, but left only few moments later. Olette saw he leaved the ice cream "I sure hope he gets better tomorrow"

Hayner sighted "He better be"

Not far away from the gang stood the same woman who had stolen the munny, she took the wallet up and one other there looked exactly the same "hm… this wallet is homemade. " she muttered and sat down on the roof "So how can it be that Sora kid had one exactly?" she took a blue orb up from the one she got from Sora and looked at it "Well he said something about "Another vision" of this town" she putted both wallets back as she groaned tired "Is that geezer testing me or something?"


	3. 3rd Day

3rd Day

_He stood inside a white room filled with drawings; he knew those pictures from the dreams. He looked at the on where a picture of an island, he knew that place… isn´t that-_

A dark night on the island, the boy was weak and almost gone from this world. The man holds him and said with a deep and old voice "There, you see? An empty world, like a prison." He lay the dying down on the tree "I imaged you be right at home" The one under the white sheet closed slowly his eyes as the life inside of him slowly faded… __

the Memory faded as he turned to another picture, he wanted to know what happed more that night but the dream vision of them wouldn´t obey his will. He now looked at another picture; a girl with red hair and a star-shaped fruit beside her. He should know this girl, it should make him remember- nothing came. A single time he looked at the fruit- 

"Somewhere out there, there´s this tree with star-shaped fruit… and the fruit represents an unbreakable connection. So as long as you and your friends carry good luck charms shaped like it, nothing can ever drive you apart. You´ll always find your way back to each other"

_"Roxas"  
the memory faded once again as he turned around to find the girl with power over memories "Naminé?" he saw no one and he turned back to the picture where he saw himself and Axel. Few memories about him in the Organization arrived; he turned away from it and looked now at her as she asked;"Do you know who you really are?"_

_He should had said at no one knows him better than himself, but… he HAD no idea who he really was "Do you know it?" he asked. _

_Naminé smiled weak "I´ll tell you want I know. You know where I am" _

_The light surrounded them both as the dream faded._

Roxas opened his eyes and sat up "Yeah. I know"

xXx

He walked toward the forest where he met Pence and Olette; they smiled to him "Morning Roxas"

"Morning" he greeted back and kind of expected they would stop, of course they didn´t "Olette dragged me along to go shopping" told Pence him and Olette asked cheerful "Hey, you wanna come with us?"

Roxas smiled but thanked no, he had something he should. And that something was in the old mansion but that he didn´t tell his friends.

Olette smiled "Very well then. We´ll see you later, okay?"

Roxas nodded and went towards the old mansion.

The way to the mansion went with no trouble, nothing came to stop him and at last he stood inside the white room from the dream. He walked to the pictures there in the dream gave him those weird glimpse of an unknown past, he stared long at them but this time he saw nothing. A little disappointed he walked to other pictures and watched them, all of them were about Sora.

"Do you know these places?" he turned around as Naminé came beside him, she smiled "What do you see?" he turned to the picture she pointed to: the one with the Heartless sign from some building. Roxas knew he should remember something from Sora, he was his Nobody. The more he waited the memories the more he realized they wouldn´t come and he had no idea what this place was.

"Sorry, I see nothing…"

He turned to her "Naminé, something is wrong with me. I know what I am and what I´m supposed to do, but…" he sat a hand on the one with him and Axel "I can still feel Sora, but I can´t see his memories. The only thing I see is my past in the Organization"

Naminé nodded slowly, she walked to the table and took an sketchbook up "I know, ever since your awaked; I´ve followed you."

"What awaking? Soras?" asked the blond boy confused.

Naminé laughed and shook hers head "No, yours awaking. You might not remember it, Roxas and yours memories is pretty messed up right now" hers smile faded "and… I can´t help you set on their right place… your mind are still weak…"

Roxas didn´t move, what she just had told made no sense and still… it did. "I´m n-not Roxas?" he asked with shaken voice.

Naminé shook hers head "No, Roxas is gone. Just like the others"

So the memories of himself joining Sora in the World That Never Was was real… he shouldn´t exits, but why are he here? Remembering everything (except from Soras memories) and those other dreams? He has to know about those dreams "Naminé, I have dreams… dreams of me with two others, they have the name Aqua and Terra and they keep calling me Ventus"

The blond haired girl stroke his cheek, smiling but still seems sad "It´s because you are Ventus, you are that boy and you… you lost your heart..."

Roxas remembered, he remembered the battle against his dark side; Vanitas. He won but lost his heart and was force to sleep, his heart found resting place in a little boy. "That boy… it was Sora" he realized and now he saw the reason why Roxas: Soras Nobody looked like him and why he right now thinks he IS Roxas.

He turned to Naminé "That day, Sora came to me for give my heart back. Roxas was there, he was angry and mad but still he helped me when he realized at I was his other half… he´s inside of me like he´s inside of Sora"

"That´s right, you have his memories. He gave them to you as his mind joined yours"

"In order to repair it, I remember now. My mind war broken" said Ventus smiling at he at last saw the truth. He thanked Naminé but added "I don´t feel like Ventus right now, so… I stay as Roxas few more days."

"Of course" she smiled "I´ll let you enjoy the last day of the summer vacation. It´s the least I can do"

He walked outside, stopped at the gate and waved after her "Only four days left and my summer vacation is over, and this time: my story won´t end"

He ran through the forest but suddenly arrived an Unversed; Vanitas was near. Roxas called his keyblade and attacked, the Unversed had no changes against him, now he knew his powers. Some of the Unversed escaped him and he followed them to the sandlot. Seifer and the gang was there and they didn´t see the Floods so they thought Roxas was running away and Seifer called "Hey chicken wuss!"

Roxas stopped as the Flood came up from the ground again, more arrived; such as the Scrapper and Bruiser, lucky there were not many of the fat ones. Seifer and his friends went in battle mode "Those things have crossed the line. Get them!"

Roxas called his keyblade and attacked the Unversed, as Seifers gang pick up a weapon and attacked them but they were not used to fight creatures like this so Roxas was forced to protect them. He got them all down and as the last Unversed faded he stood gasping exhausted over this battle, Seifer looked at him like he was wondering he should thank him or give him the last hit and claim himself as victor. He never got the changes to do neither of the things; Roxas was knocked on the ground by the same woman from yesterday.

"Upsy, sorry my bad!" she laughed as she walked past him and the Seifers gang "Scram kids, I want to speak in private with the kid over there" she pointed towards Roxas there tried get on his feet.

Of course would Seifer not leave his place "This is our place lady"

"Scram yourself y´know!"

The woman smirked as she took the bow down from hers back "You should really had ran when you got the changes" she took and arrow, strained the bow and aimed at them. Seifer stood ready to the attack as if he had no idea at this would kill him if it hit!

"Goodbye!" she said and released the arrow but it was stopped by a keyblade, she turned around, facing a really angry Roxas "Leave them alone! It´s me you want!"

"Ohh so this Tiger can show teeth!" she mocked as Roxas looked at Seifer "Scram!"

Seifer didn´t move but jumped startled back as an arrow hit right beside his foot, he backed away and said to Roxas "Trash her"

Roxas nodded as Seifer and his gang leaved, he attacked the woman who jumped in the air and shot after him with such a precise at it was impossible to dodge them, this archer was good.  
She was also a though opponent, like Xigbar; she would rather keep hers distance away and making it hard to attack. She landed on a building right after one successful slash from the keyblade "I give you kid, you can fight!" she aimed at him "Too bad I have to kill you"

"Who are you?" shouted Roxas after her, ready to create a shield from his magic.

"Me?" asked the woman and smirked "I´m Adria and I´m a sniper like the rest of my family" she shoot and Roxas shield saved him from the arrow. Adria jumped down again "You know Xehanort? I work for him"

"What? You work for Xehanort?" exclaimed Roxas in disbelief "Where is he?"

"Yeah right Tiger!" she laughed and sound just like Xigbar there "Do you really think I would tell a key slinger like you?" she laughed hard but stopped as Roxas attacked and she jumped with a wounded arm "Seems like I got you angry" she looked at the arm "Well I can´t fight like this, so what it´s going to be kid?" she spread hers arm as in invitation to him to strike "Do you so badly want to kill Xehanorts goons? Then go ahead!"

Roxas hesitated, if he had been the real Roxas, he would have attacked but as Ventus… he can´t. His heart is pure light, so the emotion cruelty didn´t exist. He dismissed the keyblade "I won´t"

"Do you pity me?" she asked insulting "or is it you don´t fight girls?"

"I can´t because my heart tell me not to!" he shouted back

Adria looked a second surprised but them she smiled "Huh, you are really something boy. Okay as reward not killing little me I give you this:" by hers healthy arm she threw the munny wallet back to him, added "There might be some extra in but they´re all yours, have a nice trip to the beach kid!" and by those words she was gone.

Roxas stood few sounds, not really know what just had happen. After few moments he ran back to the usual spot, the day wasn´t over jet and they might still have time to the trip. He ran inside the usual spot "Hey guys guess what I found!"

All his friends looked up and they cheered as he showed the wallet "Way to go Roxas!"

"Where did you found them?" asked Olette as he gave the wallet back

"I found the woman, she gave it back after I teach her a lesson"

"Sweet!" said Hayner but added "But we can´t go today, the last train has already leaved the town"

"Oh… what about tomorrow?"

Hayner shook his head "I´ve made a promise"

That´s right, it was Struggle Tournament tomorrow. Roxas nodded "Oh yeah, well we better make ourselves ready then"

"YOU better do Roxas!" exclaimed Hayner and hit friendly his chest "I´ve trained to this every time I got the chance!"

Roxas just smiled but thought in his mind _"And I have trained by defeating creatures like the Unversed" _

xXx

Near the clock tower stood the woman Adria, she turned to a person "You´re right, he´s getting stronger and the memories of the Nobody speed everything up. But what do you want with him?"

The person she was talking to didn´t replay, the little creature by his side looked up to him.

Adria sighted "No matter, I will keep an eye on him. It would be fun fighting him again-"

"No, you leave Adria. He´s strong enough to my plans" interrupted the other person, a boy but he didn´t sound like a boy with that cold voice. Adria had always hated this guy.

"Whatever , I´ll go shopping and see I can find something to the old geezer" she leaved him and the masked boy; Vanitas watched Adria leave but turned to the little Unversed as it whispered different tones as if it was talking "I show Xehanort I´m still useful, it may come in handy Braig didn´t kill him"

The Unversed twittered low and looked to the town. Vanitas look out too "What´s that suppose to mean dummy?" he asked it hash, but the Unversed never replied.


	4. 4th Day

4th Day 

"_Roxas" Number 14 said. He turned around, facing as the other Nobody took the hood down and for the first time revealing the face; it was a girl, with raven black hair and blue eyes._

She smiled sweet to him "Good luck today"

_He was a little surprised over the none talking member sudden wished him luck; he nodded and stuttered a thanks to her. _

_He and Xion returned to the clock tower after this successful mission, they asked Axel who had done so much to them how his mission had been?. _

_"Oh, lots of fun…" he sighted and then exclaimed kind of tick off "Would it kill Heartless to hold still? I fell right on my butt chasing the stupid thing" _

_Axel had taken Xion mission to save her, before the mission; she couldn´t neither call the keyblade nor release the hearts as Saïx wanted. Axel has really saved her but of course helped both of them by his good advice. And now she could call it again!_

_"I´d like to dedicate this keyblade summoning to my good friends Roxas and Axel" Xion said happy after she called the keyblade. Axel looked away with a slight snort "Pfft, me? I didn´t do anything" _

_Of course did Xion tell him, if it wasn´t for him; she would maybe never call the keyblade again. _

_-_

He felt on the ground after losing to Terra once again, he sat weakly up; still not fully recovered from his loss of memories. 

"_Giving up already?" asked Terra "Come on Ven, I thought you were stronger than that"  
Aqua cheered to him "Ven, you almost had him!"  
Terra smiled as he said "Hey wait, you´re teaming up now?" _

_He nodded, took his wooded sword and attack Terra once again._

_After the training, the trio sat and watched their world. He sat with his wooded sword at his lap, not really notice Terra turned his head to him, not before he asked "Ven, you see all those dents and mix you got?"_

_Aqua smiled to him "Each one of those proves you´re leaning"  
He looked down at his sword, not sure he had leaned things; he barely could remember his friends and master names._

"You´re trying too hard, moving your body" told Terra and took his own wooded sword up "You need to lean let the body move you, right?" this wooded sword was bigger and older than his, but it looked still like it was made yesterday. Terra rose, cleared his throat and said like this was a big keyblade wielder ceremony "In your hand, take this key. And so long you have the makings, then through the act of takings. Its wielder you shall one day be made" 

_Aqua laughed, "What´s that about? Who made you master?" _

"_Being a keyblade master is all I´ve dreamed about"_

_He and Aqua looked at each other and she said smiling "Well you´re not the only one" and titled hers head towards Terra there knelt down before him "I know. You, me and Ven; all shares the same dream"  
_

_Terra handed his wooded keyblade to him, he smiled happy of having such a good friend and slowly took the wooded keyblade. He will follow that dream with Terra and Aqua._

Roxas opened his eyes and turned them towards his room with a sight "Right… promise"  
he closed his eyes and called his keyblade there arrive in light, he opened his eyes and watched his keyblade "I have to find him soon…" and then felt back to his bed still with the Wayward Wind in his hand "but I can´t barely find myself in this mess!"

xXx

Down at the sandlot stood people, ready to root on the one they thought would win this match of Struggle. Pence and Olette was there as well. Pence have no idea who of his two friends he should cheer for and asked nervous Olette "Who´re you going to root for?"

Olette smiled "Both of them silly" she replied and both of them looked skyward as the fireworks exploded in the sky; the Struggle Tournament was on.

The manager of the Struggle walked up on the stage and said loud to the people "Ladies and gentlemen, Struggle-friends of Twilight Town! It´s time for the year's most sizzling clash!"

The crowd cheered and the manager lifted his arms "That´s right! Today is the day for the Struggle and title match" he lowered his arms and continued his energetic speech "Who will be the one break through the ranks and take on our champion, Seifer?"

Seifer crossed his arm with a smirk as Rai exclaimed "No one y´know"

"And who will leave today as new Struggle Champion?" asked the manager and Pence and Olette cheered happy "Hayner! Roxas!"

"Yes, the crowd is fired up, so you know what comes next: let´s…"

Everyone in the sandlot screamed overjoyed "STRUGGLE!"

He went down and a younger male ran up. He stopped in the middle and said to the crowd "Hey, now. It´s time to introduce today´s combatants! The four bad boys who all want the grand title. Our own champion and head for the Twilight Disciplinary Committee: Seifer!"

All cheered for him and Seifer lifted his hand there made the people cheer even more.

"Completely out from nowhere- who knew he would come so far? Marku!"

A black haired male turned his face up and showed night-blue eyes and a face there was somehow familiar to Roxas.

"An underground favorite and local attitude problem: Hayner!"

Hayner smiled to Roxas as the man said his presentation "and Struggler number 4. He´s also out from nowhere but has shown incredible skill: Roxas!"  
Roxas nodded back and both boys turned their attention back to the stage.

"So, who will win this year's summer Struggle? Win the grand title as Champion and win the Four Crystal Trophy!"

"It´s going to be mine!" exclaimed Hayner

Roxas smiled as the man on stage told them to gather and listen to the rules.

xXx

The first match was about to begin, it was Hayner against Roxas. The two friends took their struggle bats and went up on stage. Hayner pointed his bat at Roxas with eyes full of fighting spirit.

Roxas looked at his bat and throw it up in the air and grabbed it now back-hand wielding.

The bell rang and the match was on! Hayner attacked first and thought he would get the first hit. Roxas saw him coming, took a step and surprising fast he was suddenly behind Hayner. He hit out after the surprised Hayner and few orbs landed on the ground. Hayner rolled away from him and attacked, again Rox-no Ventus used his speed to escape the attack and attacked his friend again. Hayner lost big.

The young male went quickly on stage and lifted Ventus hand up, he yelled to the audience "And the winner is Roxas!" he let go off Ventus´s hand who waved to the cheering public as the older male told "Not even friendship will slow this kid down. And Hayner put up a great fight, too"  
Ventus stopped waving to the audience and ran to his friend who haven´t come up yet.

Hayner complained loud "I lost" followed by "Aww, I can´t believe it!" he rose and scratched his neck with a sight "I guess you are the strongest one" he admitted to Ventus who smiled "I had a lot of fun fighting you"

Hayner smiled big of the complement, but then it vanish and he turned with a angry face away from the blond "Yeah, well I didn´t wise guy" he said with crossed arms.

"Hey, let´s find a way to cheer you up" told Ventus and sat a hand on Hayner shoulder, the other male smiled began boxing after Ventus "Nah, that´s alright" They both laughed and went down on stage, but on their way Hayner almost got knocked down by Seifer "Out of the way loser" the older boy sneered at Hayner who gave a cheeky combat "You in a rush to lose?"

They both stared at Sheifers opponent; the raven haired boy named Marku, Ventus turned to him as well and from the very way this black haired boy stood on, remained Ventus of someone else. The boys eyed Ventus but there was no sign of recognitions in those dark blue eyes. Hayner and Ventus walked down from the stage, it was time for the match between the rude Seifer against the strange silent boy Marku.

Seifer stood and stared at Marku who seems to completely don´t care of Seifer was there or not, Seifer pointed his weapon at the raven haired and said hash "Don´t mess with your elders"

Marku turned his eyes to him with a slight huff "I´m always messing with my elders" he said teasing and that comment made Seifer glare with lighting in his eyes.

The manager assistance spoke "Whew, just look at those sparks fly! I guess Seifer didn´t expect to fight one of his own boys!"

Hayner turned with confused eyes to Pence "Wait, I didn´t know Marku was on Seifers team!"  
Pence shrugged "Guess he is"

The two opponents glared few second at each other, Seifer were already in battle stage; ready to attack any moments.  
Marku smirked and went cool in his battle stage and that made Ventus´s eyes wide! Marku lifted his weapon over his head and the free one pointed towards Seifer like an invitation to strike. Marku attacked Seifer and the older boy quickly jumped back, and tried make a counterattack but Marku had already predicted that and dodged.

"Seifer is getting kicked" muttered Hayner smiling to the still stunned Ventus, this black haired boy was just a bit too familiar to Riku.

Marku forced Seifer in defend and by only pure luck it succeed Seifer blocking the raids of attack Marku threw at him, he blocked one strong blow and succeed knock Marku on the ground. The raven haired lost few orbs and Seifer ran towards them "You´re mine!"  
However, Marku recovered fast, he took his orb and strike Seifer down with one single blow. Everyone in the sandlot was quiet, only the manager assistances spoke with an uncertain voice "I-I´m not sure what just happed…"

Marku smirked and went.

"Um…but…the winner is Marku! In a positively strong form of combat!"  
Seifer sat up as Marku went from the stage, he walked past Hayners gang and he stopped before Ventus with combativeness in his dark blue eyes "I sure hope you are stronger than him, the audience need some more action" he waved towards the once again cheering people.  
Ventus stared at Marku who said with a smirk "So don´t hold back" and then he went.

Ventus and his friends watched him leave and the blond keyblade wielder got a strange feeling at this next fight would probably be a déjà vu fight between the Nobody Roxas who´s memories was inside of him against this doubleganger of Riku.

The match between Marku and Ventus should begin, the manager gave both boys a struggle sword "Keep it clean fellas"  
Marku took his and went to the other side of the stage as he said with eyes towards Ventus "Maybe not completely clean"

Ventus nodded a single time to him, knowing at Marku could fight dirty; not a surprise.  
Both him and Marku stood face to face with each other.

"And now, the match you´re been waiting for: Roxas vs. Marku!"

Ventus went quickly in battle stage by turning his weapon backhanded. Marku stood in the same position as before, but now with a frown "Roxas huh?" he went in battle stage "sounds like a name to a nobody"

"What?" asked Ventus confused, how did he- Marku used his off guarded to his advantage and knocked the blond on the ground, Ventus lose few orbs but he quickly recovered and strike the raven haired with a quick attack and he got the orbs back. Marku jumped away and ran around Ventus, asking "Who gave you that name? Some other fool or was he nobody like you?" he tried to attack but this tainting would not work twice, Ventus dodged and replied calm back as he blocked a powerful blow

"Actually isn´t my name Roxas, but Ventus" he got Marku away "Roxas is nobody, but not for me or Sora" something tells Ventus at Marku knew about the Nobodies and therefore also Sora, maybe he knew about… her.

As suspected turned the older boys eyes hard of hearing Soras name "Where do you know that boy, Ventus?"

"He´s an friend of mine, you know him?" replied Ventus as he attacked Marku, sadly his attack may be quick but there was not powerful, Marku saw the attack come and blocked. Their eyes was locked and Ventus smirked to him "From that stare, you know him just as I do and surly you know Riku as well"  
Marku growled and knocked their weapons away from each other and before Ventus could make a counterattack; he felt Marku hit his stomach. He gasped of the hit and landed on the ground; holding on the place Marku hit him, he looked quickly down and saw small vines of shadows slowly fade away.

_"He used Darkness_" thought Ventus shocked, this boy; not much older than himself used Darkness like it was nothing, Marku was maybe more dangerous than thought.

The raven haired boy hissed furies "Never mention that name around me brat!" he attacked again and it was only on hanging hair Ventus escaped that attack, the aching stomach slowed him a little down "Why, has he beaten you in Struggle or do you hate him because you look like him?" asked Ventus tainting, he wasn´t used to this but it may be the only way to beat this guy and gets some info.

"You have no idea what he has done to me, Ventus. You´ve never been lesser than Nobody"  
Marku made one of his powerful slice attacks but because he was angry, he was pretty open and that Ventus used to defeat him!

Marku felt and the public exploded by cheering and the manager ran up on stage and lifted Ventus hand as he yelled to the people he was the new champion, Ventus smiled big even his mind was a little troubled by what Marku have told him. He turned to Marku who already was on his feet, their eyes met and Ventus said smiling to him "You did it great, Marku. I hope you don´t hold any grudge to me"

Marku first seems to he would, but then he smiled and gave his hand to him "You not a bad kid"  
Ventus smiled to him and Marku got the honor to give Ventus the prestigious trophy and the champion belt, Ventus´s friends ran to him and all of them congratulation him for the victory. Ventus smiled big to his friends and lifted the belt to the audience there cheered his name, he lowered it and embarrassed scratched his neck. Marku chuckled and walked past him "See ya later kid"

Ventus watched him leave, before he took the trophy and went with his friends.

xXx

Up on the clock tower, where other friends than this group have eaten ice-cream and laughed sat now Ventus, Hayner, Pence and Olette. Ventus took smiling the orbs off the trophy and gave them each one of the orbs from the trophy as Roxas did in the Visual Twilight Town. He took, like Roxas the blue orb to himself and pointed it towards the sun so it lighted up like a crystal  
"As promise" he said to his friends who did the same with their orbs.

"Thanks a ton Roxas" said Pence.

Hayner laughed "A great treasure for us to share"

They sat in a moment and enjoyed their small treasures, then Olette said "I´ve got a present, too"  
she took four sea-salt ice cream bars "for all of us"  
"Whoa!" exclaimed Hayner happy and Ventus rose, this time; he make sure not to topple off the tower. Surely he could save himself with his keyblade glider, but it wasn´t exactly funny fall down from this high.  
He took his own ice cream and thanked Olette; he sat down again and ate the ice cream together with his friends. However, his mind where somewhere else… he remembered all the other times Roxas, Leas somebody Axel and… Xion… sat and ate ice cream and talked about many things, mostly how it would be to be human. Roxas and Axel found the answers, but what about her?


	5. 5th Day

5th Day 

_Up at the clock tower sat Roxas alone, waiting for someone. He turned his head around as a voice remarked "You´re early" it was his best friend Axel. _

_"No, you´re just late" gave the blond back and the red haired walked past him, Axel sat down with a smile.  
They sat in silence and ate their ice cream, then Roxas said a little dull while he looked down at his ice cream "Today makes 255"_

"What´s that about?" asked Axel who already have eating his ice cream.  
"It´s been that many days since I first joined the Organization" told Roxas his friend "Man, time flies."

Axel took his ice cream stick out and pointed it at Roxas "So, you got the number memorized do ya?"  
it made Roxas smile "Yeah." Then the smile faded "Have to hang onto something, right? It´s not like I have memories from before the Organization" he looked down at his ice cream "Don´t you remember?" he asked Axel "I acted like a zombie"

_Axel sat a hand on Roxas shoulder, but didn´t look at the blond "Right, that first week you could barely form a sentence." Axel told very seriously which was pretty rare. Roxas lowered his head sad, and then Axel suddenly slapped his back "But come one!" Almost scared Roxas to death with that move "You´re still kind of a zombie" laughed Axel as he clapped Roxas shoulder and the blond stuck out after him "Oh thanks!"  
Axel grinned and Roxas chuckled with him. _

"_Hey, Roxas. Bet you don´t know why the sun sets red." Roxas looked confused at him before he turned to the setting sun "You see; light is made up of lots of colors. And out of all those colors, red is the one that travels the farthest." _

_Roxas couldn´t help but to give his friend an elbow "Like I asked! Know-it-all"  
Axel laughed pointed teasing at himself and made both laugh out loud for a long time._

They sat again in silence, but then turned Roxas towards the entrance to the tower and wondered out loud "Seriously, where is she?"

He never saw the serious look in the red haired eyes.

-

He found at last Xion in the Twilight Town, he wanted her to come back with them. if she did then Saïx was forced to let anything he had said drop and life he knew it would return as it were "Me and Axel will me sure-" he took his hand out to her but to his surprise took Xion a step back and he stopped talking. 

_Xion turned sad hers head away "I really can´t"  
"Why not?" asked Roxas confused "Come on…" he tried grab her but Xion took another step back to point out she wasn´t going with him freely. For a moment stood Xion unsure what she have to do, then by a single sad look to him; she ran. Roxas called hers name and grab hers hand. _

_She stopped._

_Roxas thought for a second she would finally come to senses and go back with him, sadly not… he gasped and let go off her as Xion pointed hers keyblade at him, she was ready to fight in order to leave. Suddenly she turned around and blocked with hers keyblade against a spinning object, it landed on the ground and showed itself as Axel chakram: Eternal Flames. The chakram faded in darkness and fire and out from a corner arrived Axel "Well, hello there…" he greeted cocky, and then his voice turned more treating "Xion"_

"_Axel?" asked Roxas confused, but it turned to fear when Xion suddenly attacked Axel "No, wait!"_

_Xion didn´t listen and tried hit Axels head.  
The older Nobody must have predicted hers attack, for he ducked down and called his own weapons in fire and the fight was on, between two good friends there now fought as enemies, and Roxas stood in between and didn´t know what to do. _

_Xion ran towards Axel who grabbed his chakrams and was again ready to throw them.  
"Stop!" cried Roxas and that outburst made Xion hesitated and Axel knocked her out. She felt and Axel grabbed her before she landed on the ground, Roxas ran towards them, muttered Xions name. _

_Axel took the girl on his shoulder looked a single time at Roxas with eyes there seems to show the emotions regret; before he teleported away. Leaving Roxas on his own…_

_"Your mind´s made up?" asked Axel in the dark city just as Roxas walked past him. Roxas had planning on leaving the Organization and everybody else behind. Roxas stopped and asked like he did in the castle "Why did the keyblade chose me?" he couldn´t trust Axel anymore. He has lied to him for who knows how long? Axel felt nothing, he understood nothing what Roxas and Xion is going through"I have to know."_

Axel before so calm expression turned into anger "You can´t turn on the Organization!" he shouted at Roxas "You get on their bad side and they destroy you!"

Roxas turned only halfway back to his former friend "No one would miss me" every member was a Nobody. Meaning no feelings and therefore; if he dies, those who knew him would not miss him. Not even Axel. 

_He leaved the slightly stunned Axel who said loud "That´s not true. I would…" back then Roxas never heard those last words; maybe they would have done a different, maybe not. Now in the dream of a Nobody´s memories, he heard them and he knew how much Axel have changes just being close to Soras Nobody. _

_He stood against an older boy with silver hair, he had won the fight and yet… the older boy, Riku shouted asking "Why? Why do you have the keyblade?"_

Roxas took his keyblade up; watched it few seconds before saying angry "Shut up!" and he attacked but Riku knocked him down and Roxas passed out few seconds. Just as Riku thought he have won, Roxas rose and attacked once again.  
_Riku shot a dark ball after the blond but Roxas cut the darkness in half and tried do the same to the darkness owner; he was not so lucky. _

_Riku landed long away from Roxas there shouted "Why don´t you quit?"  
The silver haired boy smirked and asked cocky "Come on, Sora." He pointed at Roxas "I thought you were stronger than that." Roxas first seems surprised and was about to reply back, but then the memories shattered as that part belonged to Sora and instead he saw Terra make the same remark as Riku did. The scene returned as Riku said "You really are his Nobody. Guess Diz was right after all"_

_Roxas was confused and that made him angry "What are you talking about?" he called the second keyblade "I am me! Nobody else!" he attacked but suddenly the whole scene went in slow motion. Roxas stopped surprised as Riku faded. He looked confused around, another person arrives behind him and Roxas turned to the hooded. The hooded took the hood down and revealed to be Xion, she smiled sweet to him "Never forget. That´s the truth"_

Roxas dismissed his keyblades and nodded as the light surrounded them both "Yeah, I know" 

Ventus opened his eyes and sat up with a slightly headache, the memories was where they belonged, still he felt a little sad about Xions fate. He watched the town few seconds and then he remembered "Oh! It´s today we hit the beach!" he exclaimed happy and was out from bed.

Ventus ran fast as he could towards the usual spots but his friends were already outside and waved to Ventus as he came closer.  
"Ready?" asked Olette.

Ventus nodded and by Hayner on the lead, they ran up to the train station.

xXx

Like it was still a dream, sat the friends on the train to the beach. Roxas never got the changes, now it was Ventus turn to do it for him, maybe it was why he got the Nobody memories.  
Olette took hers orb up from hers pocket and held it up, closely followed by Pence and Hayner. Ventus smiled took his up as well, only a second feared he had lost it. All four of them watched inside the orbs as the train approached the beach.

"Finally!" yelled Hayner when the train stopped, he ran outside as the door opened and grinned to his friends "Last one is a rotten melon!" Ventus jumped off the seats and followed Hayner with Olette and Pence closely behind.

Ventus stopped when he saw the beach, it was fantastic! Pence and Olette told him to hurry as they ran past him. Ventus walked after them and tried absorb every single detail, he stopped at the water where the gang already ran around and tried get Hayner out in the water. Ventus watched the sea water and couldn´t help thinking at this place was a little similar to Destiny Islands. He looked down and saw a seashell; he took it up and watched it in his hands. It looked like those Xion loved to gather.

"Excuse me, could I get that seashell?"

Ventus froze, that voice… he turned around and right in front of him stood… Xion. The raven hair girl eyes wide just as big as his and asked "Roxas?"

"Xion" he said quietly, they stood in few second of what felt as years before they both yelled each other's name and Ventus hugged Xion "You´re alive!"

Xion laughed and he let go off her "How?" he asked confused and remember how Roxas watched her die, was she like a Nobody? No a replica didn´t have anything to return back to.

Xion smiled weakly "I´m not sure, not all my memories have returned. Maybe Marku-"

"Was he a Replica too?" asked Ventus surprised, he gave her the seashell and they walked over the beach. Hayner and the gang saw it of course but they chose to let them be.

"Yeah, or it´s what Naminé told me" Xion told as she putted the seashell in a little back on hers side "Marku won´t tell anything, he become so quiet and dull when I ask about his past and says he better liked it when we didn´t remember"

"Do you know who he is Replica of?" asked Ventus even he already got a strong feeling who, Xion sighted "He´s never told me, but I guess he is replica of Riku. They are very alike, even Marku is more protective and stubborn" she laughed but quickly added embarrassed "don´t tell him I said that!"

Ventus laughed but promise he wouldn´t, they talked about their pasts and only stopped when Xion found another seashell "Oh, by the way; my name is not Xion anymore, but Zinnia" she told and took a lock of hair behind hers ear "My stepmom calls me that, it´s a name of a flower"  
Ventus smiled "I like the name, really suits you." he took a stone and threw it out to the water "I´m not sure you already know, but I´m not really Roxas"

From Zinnias shocked expression he guesses not "But you look exactly like him!" Ventus smiled weakly "I´m connected to him I admit, but Roxas is Sora and I´m not them. My name is Ventus, most calls me Ven though"

Zinnia titled hers head, she asked him to tell the whole story and that what Ventus did. He told about how his heart got split into two and Sora newborn heart saved his life. How he trained with his two best friends Aqua and Terra to become Keyblade master, how they got separated and lost in darkness in the battle against Vanitas and Xehanort. How he lost his heart and found once again Sora and felt into a slumber inside of his heart. Then he told how Aqua thinks why Roxas looked like him and was able to dual wield, why Roxas still was him even he have joined Sora.

"So… you are his other half?" asked Zinnia him, Ventus nodded "That´s the close I can describe it, I´m not Roxas. Yet, I have his memories as he had some of my abilities"

Zinnia nodded "I think I understand"

"Well I don´t" sounds Marku´s voice and the older raven haired boy walked towards them "how can a Nobody become human? Just like that"

"How could a Replica become human?" gave Ventus back. Marku couldn´t answer for he did not know, instead he gave him an annoyed look. Zinnia giggled but stopped surprised "Hang on, what about Axel? Is he…"

"He´s death" told Ventus and Zinnia lowered hers head sad, Ventus smiled adding "and returned as human"

Marku eyebrow rose as Zinnia jumped happily up "You mean the red haired guy?"

"That´s right"

Marku sneered turned his back to him "Well if I met that guy I-"

"Don´t tell me you don´t like him either" exclaimed Zinnia in disbelief "Axel is actually a great guy when you lean to know him"

Marku rolled his eyes "Not from my point of view. Anyway, it´s time to go home" he went and Zinnia followed by a "Bye Ven, hope we meet again!"  
Ventus waved after them "Me too!"

Ventus ran back to his friends near the ending of the beach "Seems like you got a new friend" teased Hayner and one-arm hugged Ventus there laughed replied "Nope! She was an old friend of mine"

Olette smiled "I like Zinnia, she´s a sweet girl" Pence nodded with hands behind his head.

Hayner released Ventus "Yeah, too bad she has such a jerk of a brother" he said to Ventus there remarked teasing "Then you two would be the best friends"

"What´s that suppose to mean?" '

Ventus laughed alongside his friends of Hayner's outburst. Not knowing at yellow eyes watched them in the darkness.

xXx

In the middle of the night woke Marku by a sound, he sat up in bed and felt the same he every time felt when other dark creatures was near. He rose from bed, quickly and quietly took his clothes on and went outside. He saw the source of the Darkness and the cause to his sudden wakening, he couldn´t see who the person was because of the dark night.

"Who are you?" Marku asked hash and called Soul Eater, he wasn´t much to use this weapon but now he felt he was forced to used it. The person did nothing, making Marku felling a little scared.

"Oh that´s just someone who is very alike to you" replied someone behind Marku and before the raven haired boy could turn around, Adria knocked him out. She took the unconscious boy and smirked to the shadow "Do whatever you want, just remember be back to the party" and then she went with Marku.

The shadow looked down to the Unversed before it and its master went. They have a mission.


	6. 6th Day

6th Day

Ventus woke up, rose from bed and turned towards the window; knowing this was the last day of the summer vacation. There will not be any more days where he could be normal like Hayner, Pence and Olette. When this day's end, the worries of the Darkness outside in the other worlds, the treat from Xehanort and how to save Terra would return once again.

He leaned out from his window and sighted, if he haven´t got so messed up because of the Nobody´s memories then he would never had done this, yet he was happy it happen so he could get a little peace before all the danger and worries return in to life again.

xXx

Ventus walked down to the Usual spot where his friend waited and greeted with a hi, Ventus smiled to them, he sat down and got an ice cream like the others. He enjoyed the peace between them, but knew this soon would end and he… he was force to tell the truth…

He chose not telling them anything just yet, right now he would have some fun.

After the ice cream, ran the gang out to find something fun to do. Ventus and Hayner practice a little Struggle on each other, after that they ran around like fools and after that was the day almost over. Hayner and Ventus laughed of all the fun they have, and all of them had enjoyed the last day of the summer vacation, not it was time to get back to the real world…

"Guys, there is something I need to tell you"

Hayner, Pence and Olette all catch the quiet and sadness in his voice; they looked at him to tell they all listen. And Ventus told them who he really was "My name is not Roxas, but Ventus. Roxas is kind of me, just not the name" boy he sure hope they understood, because Ventus felt really embarrassed about this "I´m not from around here, like Sora; I guess you know him" he asked his friends there all nodded and Hayner asked confused "So you´re like Sora? You have- whatever it is"

Ventus called his keyblade "Yes, I´m a keyblade wielders and I have like all others wielders to protect the Light." From their faces, this only made little sense to them "You don´t have to worry about that, but because of this… I have to leave…" he at last said.

"I´m not sure I got all this, but…" Olette trailed off and Hayner quickly took over "You do return right?"

Ventus smiled "I will, promise"  
That was enough to them, they wished him good luck before they headed home. Ventus walked to the Train Station where he could fly off without being… "So, having fun being someone else?" spat a cold but oh so familiar voice.

Ventus turned around and called his keyblade, right behind him stood his darker side; Vanitas.

Vanitas was exactly how Ventus remembered him, the black and red bodysuit with the mark of Unversed on his chest. The face behind the mask was a little unclear but Ventus remembered the black hair and the cold yellow eyes. Vanitas walked calmly against to him with his dark keyblade in hand. He like the others encounter, wants a fight in order to test him or create the all powerful yet dangerous X-blade "Everywhere you go, new friends I can destroy comes in our path"

"You dare to touch them!" shouted Ventus angry and called his keyblade. Vanitas laughed cold "I see you got more anger from the Nobody, but still" he went in battle stage "you are the same weakling as ever"

Ventus and Vanitas attacked each other and their clash could be heard all over the town, people would stop and wonder of it was thunder; not knowing the fight between the two boys with pure light and darkness. Ventus strike Vanitas´s back and the dark half hissed in pain but then Ventus saw the person before him was only a image and knew from experience at Vanitas would attack from behind, he jumped away just in time and Void Gear pieced down on the flagstones. Vanitas pulled the keyblade up and again attacked with a very agile jump and forced Ventus to defend. The blond boy got away from the aggressive attack and suddenly saw the same cat looking Unversed from before; it stood not far away from them and watched with a slight anxiety.

Before Ventus could wonder more about it, he felt the dark keyblade cut over his left arm and leave a small cut wound. Ventus counterattacked and Vanitas the same, their attack slashed against each other and Ventus slowly realized; they were equal in strength. That was not good, that means they could create the X-blade. In a lucky strike he got the helmet off Vanitas and he almost froze of the sight there met his eyes.  
Back when he saw it before, he only saw his dark half. Now 11 years after their last battle; he saw Soras face.

Vanitas stroke his cheek where the keyblade hit him, like a Nobody; Vanitas couldn´t bleed because he wasn´t human. He smirked at the stunned Ventus "I see you now realize how strong the connection between you and that other one are, it even affected me as you can see"

Ventus knew him and Soras bound was strong because their hearts has touched more than once and been one for a time being, but he had no idea it was THAT strong. The blond wielder shook his head "It doesn't matter how you look like, you´re still the same"

Vanitas laughed "Ha ha! Took you long enough to see idiot, now" he went in battle stage "create the X-blade with me!" he attacked and so did Ventus, knowing what would happen and this time he may not survive but better get killed and drag Vanitas with him than let his friends get hurt. Suddenly, before their weapon reached each other. The little Unversed transformed into the big one and hit both boys with such a speed and power; it took them both off guarded. Ventus was so surprised he didn´t move, while Vanitas tried get its claw off him, shouting "Get those claws off me you stupid creature!"

_No_

Ventus eye wide of the voice in his head, he looked at the creature; knowing it was the ones voice.  
Vanitas seems to know it could that already for he asking sneering "And why´s that?"

The Unversed angry eyes surprising turned soft as it said: _Get hurt, won´t allow it._

Ventus smiled weakly to it, this thing could care. Vanitas in the other hand glared at it "Who made you my conscience?"

_You did, or he did… not sure_

Ventus laughed of that reply and of Vanitas´s face. The Unversed let go off them and Ventus got on his feet, still chuckling of the reply "I like that Unversed"

For the first time, Vanitas looked human; a human who felt pretty annoyed. To Ventus surprise smirked the black haired boy "Well I don´t, do me an favor and kill it" Ventus was about to scowl at him of being cruel, then he saw at Vanitas was joking, he smirked back and pouted "Do it yourself!"

Vanitas turned smiling his head away "I tried once, but it didn´t…" his face froze a second as he realized what just happed, he turned with a angry frown back to Ventus "Enough of this, I didn´t come here to chat" he called his keyblade, but the Unversed stopped him and Ventus saw it said again something to the black haired, Vanitas glared at it "Don´t order me-" the Unversed gave a snarl and he sighted "Fine…"  
The keyblade faded and he went, he stopped and looked one single time back to the blond. Then he went through the dark portal and was gone.

Ventus stared surprised after him and got a feeling at he and Vanitas will soon again fight but when that time comes, he have to make a very difficult choice: kill Vanitas and maybe himself, or give them both what they need to be complete and maybe create the X-blade in trying. Only time will show what the right choice is…

He called his keyblade and open his own portal, he was about to leave when he heard "Rox-Ventus!" he turned around and saw Zinnia runs towards him. She stopped in front of him and asked very sad "Have you seen Marku? I can´t find him anywhere"

"Where did you last seen him?"

Zinnia hugged herself "Last night… he wasn´t in his bed when I woke up…" she looked in his eyes "I think someone kidnapped him!"

Ventus got a nasty feeling at Vanitas not only was here to fight him, like the woman. They was also after Marku; the Replica of Riku. He sat gentle his hand on his friend shoulder "I´ll find him and bring him back"

"Let me come with you"

He shook his head, he wish he could, but Zinnia wasn´t Xion. She couldn´t use the keyblade and couldn´t defend herself, no it was better she was here and safe "I´m sorry, but you can´t come with me." he added as he saw she was about to pout out she could fight "I know you are strong, but those guys out there are not the Organization, they are much stronger and I can´t protect you"

Zinnia sighted and nodded "Okay…" she looked determent at him "Just get back safety okay?"

Ventus took his wayfinder up from his pocket "I promise, and to make sure I keep it" he gave it to her "I give you this, it´s very important to me" Zinnia smiled sad and gave him a hug "Please bring my brother back, and you dare get yourself killed"

He hugged smiling back, then with the last wave of goodbye, Ventus took off on his keyblade glider and out to the worlds. Now with another mission than just finding Terra, he wants to find and bring Marku home to Zinnia. Those two has been thought enough. As he flew through the space he felt his mind went into himself.

"_You´re lucky. Seems like my summer vacation is… over"_

"But… aren´t you happy?"

"... Who are you? And what am I doing inside of you?"

"Don´t you remember? You´re both of us, you are the connection"

_"I remember, but why am I inside of you?"_

"… I don´t know…"

"_You´re absolutely not Sora, I only feel your mind"_

"…"

"It´s like your heart and mind are mine as well, like I´m part of Soras body. I´m only me because I´m confused"

"You confuse me, I give you that"

_"Ha ha, do you have my memories?"_

"I think so, why?"

"You already know why… thank you Ventus"

Ventus blinked few times and set his course towards the city of light, he knew what he have to do; what Roxas would do. Roxas was right, the summer vacation was over but it was only the beginning of another journey, another promise to keep and maybe also a heart to changes.

**hope you enjoyed the story**


End file.
